Ano Novo SHORT FIC HH
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Hermione acha que vai passar o ano novo sozinha, mas o que acontece se seu melhor amigo vem para resgatála desse tédio?QUERO REVIEWS!


_**Ano Novo **_

* * *

Hermione sempre gostou das tradicionais passagens de Ano Novo com família, festas, amigos...

Mas, naquele ano ia ser diferente, ela iria passar o Ano Novo sozinha, em Londres, não que não gostasse, mas com os pais estavam viajando e os Weasley também, ela optou por ficar em casa. "Feliz Ano Novo!" – ela disse pra si mesma erguendo a taça em seguida dirigiu-lhe aos lábios, mas antes que pudesse sentir o sabor do vinho na sua língua a campainha tocou. 'Mais um grupo de canto ridículo, com todos os integrantes vestidos de branco e cantando '_Happy New Year_', pensou deixando a taça em cima da mesa de centro e dirigiu-se até a porta, a abriu com cara de tédio. "Olá Hermione!" – ele disse virando-se e sorrindo – "Harry, o que faz aqui? Eu pensei que estivesse nos EUA, em missão" – perguntou confusa. "Cheguei ontem"- explicou e apertou o casaco contra o corpo, olhando apara rua deserta. "Vem, entra" – chamou-lhe e ele o fez. – "Você está sozinha?" – "Sim" – ela sentou-se novamente e tomou um gole de vinho "E seus pais?" – Ela suspirou, contornando a borda da taça – "Foram para o Egito" – Harry riu. – "Claro, porque você não foi?" – ela deu ombros "Fui mês passado, em missão, mas e você?" – ergueu os olhos para ele. "Porque está aqui?" – ele deu ombros "Passei aqui para ver como estava, já que Ron foi para Romênia e tudo mais..." – "Isso significa que se Ron estivesse aqui, você não iria vir para cá, não é mesmo?" – ele pegou sua mão – "Você sabe que não, Hermione, deixa de se boba! E eu acho que já bebeu demais..." – ele disse – "Eu? Eu não bebo, somente socialmente" – bebeu de um gole só o que restava na taça "Quer?" – "Por favor", – ele aceitou, ela foi até a cozinha pegar mais uma taça. "Então, conte-me, como vai a Maryanne?" – referiu-se a namorada dele. – "Não sei, provavelmente bem, onde quer que esteja..." – disse indiferente ela passou-lhe a taça com vinho – "Como assim?" – ele olhou para ela e disse – "Ah. Nós terminamos... prioridades diferentes, eu acho".– Hermione ficou quieta com seus pensamentos 'Você ouviu aquilo! – Claro – Eles terminaram! – E daí? – Bem, nós poderíamos... – Anãhn, nananinanão! Nós não vamos fazer nada! – Diga por você – Digo mesmo – Céus, porque você sempre aparece nessas ocasiões – Por que você precisa de algum conselho que preste... – Oh, por favor!'. Sentaram-se novamente no sofá e conversaram até dar onze e meia, quando Harry num pulo disse "Vem, vamos sair! Ficar aqui em noite de Ano Novo não vai ter graça." – ela o olhou incrédula e apontou para si mesma "Eu estou de pijama, Harry!" – "Troque-se" – ele disse sorrindo, ela cruzou os braços "Não, não, pode ir eu não vou" – disse - "Ahh, vai sim! Nem que eu te arraste! Vamos Hermione, saia comigo!" Ela o olhou pensativa, aquela cara que ele estava fazendo não facilitava para ela "Está bem, vou me trocar" – subiu as escadas e Harry sorriu radiante **----** _Trafalgar Square_ é uma das praças mais bonitas de Londres e fica muito mais em noite de Natal e em passagens de Ano Novo, Harry e Hermione estava lá, junto com milhares de pessoas – maioria casais – aguardando a contagem regressiva, estava frio e Harry sentiu Hermione tremer, "Você está bem?" ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele a abraçou, Hermione esqueceu o frio por um momento e se aninhou nos braços dele, ele sorriu, e beijou sua bochecha "Melhorou?" - ela fez que sim com a cabeça e murmurou "Obrigada" – "_UM MINUTO_!" – alguém gritou e todos se entreolharam em expectativa Harry e Hermione sorriram um para o outro. Ela pôde ver que aquilo que ela reprimiu por alguns messes mais cresceu do que diminuiu com o tempo e lembrou de tudo que viveu com Harry Potter, desde os tempos de Hogwarts até poucas horas atrás, sua imagem na porta da casa dela, sorrindo. Harry olhou para Hermione e a estranha criaturinha que há mais de um mês resolveu mostrar que estava "na ativa" pós Virginia Weasley rugiu, ele tentou ignorá-la, mas sentiu ela subindo por todo seu peito, chegando no coração, seu estomago revirou-se e ele sentiu que aquele minuto era o mais longo de sua vida _"DEZ!" – "NOVE! – "OITO!" – "SETE!" – "SEIS!" – "CINCO!" – "QUATRO!" – "TRÊS!" – "DOIS!" – "UM!" – "**FELIZ ANO NOVO!**"_ – Olharam para o céu, fogos brilharam e hermione xingou-se mentalmente por querer ficar em casa em um dia desses "Feliz ano novo, Mione" – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela virou-se para trás, estavam muito próximos, ela sabia que havia bebido um pouco além do normal, talvez seja por este motivo que murmurou "Sabia que eu li uma vez que se você beijar uma pessoa na virada do ano você fica com ela para sempre?"– Harry sorriu – "É, eu sei disso" – ele a puxou pela cintura e colou seus lábios nos dela, Hermione podia jurar que pequenas ondas elétricas passavam por ela, passou suas mãos pelo tronco de Harry até elas chegarem a nuca dele, uma delas desceu e encontrou uma mão de Harry ao lado do corpo dele, ela enlaçou essa mão na dela e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dele, que os entreabriu fazendo a parte dele, quase a deixando sem ar nos pulmões, só tiveram chances que prosseguir aquele beijo selvagem e dependente porque iam um no ritmo do outro, ele amaciava sua cintura enquanto ela ofegava seus cabelos calmamente, mexia com eles com as pontas dos dedos, que às vezes tremiam de excitação pela forma que ele estava beijando-a. Separaram-se finalmente por não haver um leito no local, mas permaneceram bem próximos.

"Eu amo você, Hermione" – ele disse a olhando profundamente, enquanto afagava sua cintura "Eu também, Harry e quero ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida"- respondeu.

--- FIM!---

* * *

**Nota da Autora (1):** é, é, eu sei que o ano novo já passou, mas eu tive que postar isso aqui, que estava a mais de um mês no meu PC. Espero que tenham gostado e só um detalhe: a _Trafalgar Square_ existe mesmo, eu não fui para lá, só pesquisei isso.

Espero por reviews!

_**Beijos e Bye.**_

_**Nathyyy**_


End file.
